


Worth

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, incestuous themes, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not even worth…” Jim had to think a moment before he could come up with a proper insult. Richard was already sobbing, it wouldn’t matter. “You’re not even worth a hamburger.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

“I swear to god, Richard!” Jim was yelling, his voice cracking and shrill.   
“I didn’t do anything,” Richard sobbed, trying to move towards his brother but only being pushed away.

“You’re not even worth…” Jim had to think a moment before he could come up with a proper insult. Richard was already sobbing, it wouldn’t matter. “You’re not even worth a hamburger.”

Richard paused and whimpered, looking like he might just collapse and stay there until da came home or until Jim dragged him off but instead he dragged himself off to the bathroom to wash off the scrape on his knee.

Jim just sighed and went to go find the sewing kit.

—-

“You didn’t mean it?” Richard asked that night, his eyes blank and scared. They could hear da downstairs but he hadn’t shown any sign of remembering them yet. I might be one of those days.

“What?”

“About the hamburger?” Richard mumbles, burying his head in Jim’s chest.

Jim doesn’t answer.

—-

Jim has a five pound note he’s been saving for a special occasion and he thinks he might as well use it now. He digs it out from his pillow case and pulls on his jeans and boots and both his and Richard’s sweaters before heading out into the dark street.

He walks to the McDonald’s a few blocks away from their house. They barely ever go here, Jim prefers the shitty grocery store across the street to buy their food from but he wanted something warm tonight.

The man behind the counter is looking through a magazine when Jim walks in and he pretends he doesn’t see the pale flash of a pair of breasts on the cover. At least he doesn’t ask what an eleven year old is doing out at this time of night.

—-

“Richie, wake up,” Jim whispers, the bag of food on the table next to their bed. He’s stripping down to his underwear now, so he can pull on his pyjamas and join Richard in the bed again.

Richard sits up and rubs his eyes blearily. “What? What’s that smell?”

Jim flopped onto the bed next to him and laced his cold fingers with Richard’s warm ones.

“Why are you cold?” Richard asked, his other hand moving up to Jim’s face and pressing against his ear.

“I sold you,” he declared and Richard’s eyes went wide. “But I stole you back so you’re mine again and I kept the hamburgers.”

Richard blinked a few times, obviously trying to make up his mind about what emotion to feel and he finally decided on a smile. He threw his arms around his brother and nuzzled into his chest.

“Thank you for keeping me,” he mumbled.

“I had to fight giants to get you back,” Jim reassured him, pulling a hamburger out of the bag and hanging it to Richard. “An apparently you are worth more than a hamburger.”

Richard’s grin widened even more and he cuddled close against Jim’s chest, thanking him over and over and telling he was the best brother in the world and Jim only wished he could do better.


End file.
